


To Be the Meat in a Ghoul Sandwich

by Bearfeat



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BUTT APPRECIATION, Biting, Denial, Domination, FaceFucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking, Sweet and dirty, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Water likes to be slapped around and get his hair pulled and stuff, ass eating, facesitting, watch out this is me drooling over two ghouls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: A sister gets to be the meat in a ghoul-sandwich. Ghouls in question are Omega, who is dominant and handsome and strong and in charge, and Water, who is bottoming and has a pretty bum and talks dirty and does other great stuff with his tongue.





	To Be the Meat in a Ghoul Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not copy my text and share it in a separate document. If you want to share my stuff, please do this by sharing the link to this story on Ao3. Thanks.

‘Down.’ Omega’s voice sounded deep and demanding. I couldn’t see his eyes, because the hotel room was dimly lit and he wore his black hood. Water, dressed in the same black garments, kneeled before him. I looked to Omega, to see if he had any demands for me too, but his face was a black hole and I wasn’t sure what he was looking at. Surely, his large hands, adorned with wide, silver rings, landed on the back of Water’s head. A loud grunt sounded through the room as he ripped off Water’s mask and pressed his face to his crotch.

‘Omega…’ Water mumbled, mouthing at Omega’s vestments. It was as if a vacuum was pulled around us. All sound seemed to disappear and even the two ghouls got more quiet. I clearly heard their breathing, and then my own. I fumbled at the hem of my black tunic.

‘Sister.’ Omega called me. He held out his hand. ‘Come here.’

 

Carefully, I stood up. My knees trembled already from the anticipation and the fire in my body. I took Omega’s hand and he pulled me closer. When he let go of me, it took me all I had to not touch him more. I needed to run my fingers over his shoulders and down his chest. I wanted to feel his solid form. But he pushed Water away, rather roughly. The ghoul winced, falling against the bed, but the sound leaving his throat was still one of excitement. He sighed in semi-disappointment, and made himself comfortable on the mattress.

 

Now, I saw Omega’s eyes. He looked down on me, kindness and authority oozing from him as he studied my face. I hoped he wanted to know my body as much as I wanted to know his.

‘Undress me.’ He said softly. His voice was a whisper, but the demand cut sharply through the room. Shaking, but with great certainty, I raised my hands to his hood and pushed it down. Then I ran my fingers to the first button. It was fairly easy to unfasten, so I moved to the next one, and even quicker to the next one, and slowly his chest was revealed to me. I felt my own breath quicken at the excitement of seeing his skin, and absentmindedly, I caressed his chest with the tips of my fingers. Immediately, Omega grabbed my wrists. He shook his head.

‘Undress me.’ He demanded. I looked to my hands. Obedient, I set to opening the buttons again. They ran all the way down his body. I kneeled once I passed the ones over his belt. He was wearing black trousers under his garment. I couldn’t help but imagine what was under it. With a sigh, I reached the bottom. Standing back up, I walked around him and slid the garment off his shoulders. Then, I heard a loud, ripping sound. Water had pulled open his robes, causing his buttons to fly through the room. I thought Omega would berate him for it, but instead he threw himself at him. Omega ripped the clothes off of Water, starting with the already ruined robes, and then his shoes, socks, and pants. Water laughed and heaved, clearly enjoying Omega’s rough nature. Once he was naked, Omega rolled him over and slapped him harshly on the ass.

 

The sound echoed through the hotel room. Water grunted in pain, and his butt cheek lit up bright red.

‘Omega…’ Water moaned, and the Aether ghoul struck him again.

‘Yes…’ hissed Water.

Omega caressed his abused behind. ‘You need to be patient.’ He said. ‘You need to wait your turn. Don’t you think our guest deserves attention?’

He stood up and looked at me.

‘Yes.’ Water said.

‘Do you like her?’ He said. He placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around, to have Water look at me.

‘Yes.’ Water said.

‘Do you like us?’ Omega whispered in my ear. I had to close my eyes as his hot breath caressed my skin.

‘Yes!’ I said, breathlessly. I felt his hands on my waist. He moved them around me, and started loosening the cincture securing my habit there. The fabric fell loosely around my hips as he let the woven belt fall to the ground. Hands still shaking, I took off my headpiece. I felt Omega bend behind me. He lifted my habit over my head by the hem.

 

His lips on my shoulder. His fingers hooking behind a strap of my bra. I saw Water roll to his back. He touched himself as Omega bared me before him. I was naked. I _felt_ naked, as two pairs of ghoul eyes roamed my skin. I felt powerful in their admiring gaze. Omega’s lips were in my neck now. His hands caressed my stomach and my breasts. I let my head fall back against his shoulder and looked behind me in the hope to catch his eye, but the damn mask was in the way again. From this angle, I could see his lips. I reached for his mask. If I would lift it, I might be able find me in a kiss.

 

Again, he grabbed my wrist.

 _Please_ , I almost uttered, because by now my desire for him was so great I could feel it aching inside me. He urged me down onto the bed, where Water and I had to kneel next to each other. Water smiled, eyes clever and impish, sparkling when looking at my form. Ready to play. He was handsome, this Water. Comfortable in his own skin. A generous patch of hair spread over his chest and down his stomach. His cock was half-hard. He wasn’t allowed to touch it, and I didn’t think Omega would allow me to touch it for him. Suddenly, Omega’s hand landed in his neck, and he was pushed down until he leaned on his elbows. He shivered when Omega struck him again, but this time he didn’t moan in pain. I watched as Water closed his eyes, opened his mouth. It was all pleasure.

 

‘Strike him.’ Omega said. I blinked my eyes and looked at him. ‘Strike him.’ Omega said again. I looked at Water’s red-glowing behind. It was a beautiful sight. Two full, round cheeks that were warm when I gently touched them. Then, I pulled my hand back. I raised it up to my ear, already imagining the sound it was going to make. When my hand came down on Water’s ass, the ghoul winced and grunted. Omega nodded approvingly.

‘Again.’ he said. I obeyed.

 

I struck him, again and again, because Omega demanded it, because each of Water’s painful grunts stretched out into moans of pleasure, because his cock hardened every time my hand came down. Because his hot flesh felt so good under my hand. Once his ass turned bright red and tears started streaming down his face, Omega made him turn around. Water hadn’t begged us to stop like I would have done had I been in that situation, but Omega granted him mercy anyway.

 

‘Sister!’ Water grabbed my hips when I straddled his face. I ran my hand down over his chest, letting his hair slide through my fingers. The Water ghoul softly bit my thigh and I could feel my body contract with want for him, but I didn’t lower myself to meet his mouth. Not yet. I touched his stomach, his thigh, then ran my fingers back up to his chest. His digits dove deeper into my skin and I saw his dick move, longing for my hands.

 

‘Good.’ Omega said. He had bared himself almost completely now. Only his underwear and mask were still on. I could see his excitement bulging behind the dark boxers and at first I looked away, then remembered our situation. Why shouldn’t I look?

Omega nodded and I lowered myself, immediately feeling Water’s tongue exploring my already wet folds. I couldn’t help but closing my eyes at the feeling. It was beautiful, he was beautiful. I saw his body move on the rhythm of his breathing and the dancing of his tongue.

‘Water…’ I moaned, because he worked thoroughly, gleeful almost. I leaned my hands on his chest, looking down between my legs to see his tongue flick out from between them every now and then.

‘My ghoul.’ I heaved. I looked at Omega. ‘Let me… please you…’ I reached out for him. For a moment I thought he would reject me again, but to my surprise he conceded. He stepped onto the bed, almost bringing me off balance as the mattress dipped under his weight. He stepped one foot over Water’s torso and brought a hand to my chin to make me look up to him.

 

I squirmed, because Water had set out a lengthy attack on my clitoris, and from this angle I could see Omega grin down at me.

‘Good, Sister.’ He mumbled. I reached for his legs, but I didn’t touch him. I didn’t want him to restrain me again. Still, he grabbed my wrists, only this time he brought them to his body. He placed my hands over his groin. I could feel his hardening cock.

‘Omega!’ I whined, a little more needy than I meant for it to sound. I grabbed him through his boxers, but the ghoul gave no reaction. Before he could do anything, though, I pulled down his underwear and took him in my hand.

 

His cock was as impressive as he was. In awe, I stroked it, and because he had teased and denied me long enough, I took him into my mouth.

If I had thought, even for a moment, that I was in charge, I was wrong. Omega took my face in both hands and grunted loudly as he pushed forward, keeping me in place. He filled my throat with his cock, pushing firmly, and moved back out. I gasped for breath, but he pushed back in. Holding me tightly, he thrusted in and out. I clawed at his legs to keep balance. To finally taste him, have him in me, to have Water under me, kissing me like that… I collected myself and moved back against Omega as he thrusted again. I felt my saliva drip down my chin and into my neck as he claimed my mouth, but I pushed back. His grunts now sounded appreciative and I moved my hands to cup his ass. He felt firm in my grip.

Too soon, he pulled away from me. I coughed, wanting more. Water’s tongue on me didn’t let me catch my breath. Omega’s hands were still around my face. He kneeled before me, straddling Water too. I saw his eyes. Intense blue, pupils blown wide with raw lust. In contrast, his hands were frighteningly calm when he reached for my wrists again. Gently this time, he led my hands to his mask.

‘Take it.’ He whispered. I swallowed hard. Carefully, I lifted the mask off his face and I finally saw him.

 

I felt my lips curl up in a smile.

 

He was beautiful. As menacing and demanding he looked with the mask on, the more gentle his face looked. I couldn’t believe it when he kissed me. I was shaking in his arms, grinding down roughly on Water’s face as Omega claimed my mouth again, with his tongue this time. His touch lit a flame inside me, tying it to the fire inside my core. As he kissed me roughly, I could feel I was going to come. The unevenness of my breathing now almost made the kiss unbearable. I held him by his shoulders, unable to catch my breath. As he leaned back to grant me more air, Water set to lap long licks over me. I came hard, and as I did, Omega caught my gaze and held it. It was as if he was demanding it from me, and I was more than happy to grant him everything I could give.

 

‘You!’ Omega slapped Water’s ass once more as I let myself fall to the bed to curl up in a ball. Water grinned up at the other, but paused the scene for a moment to turn to me.

Tenderly, he ran his fingers through my hair, wiping some sweat from my forehead.

‘That was amazing.’ I answered the unasked question in his eyes. ‘Water…’ The fire slowly subsided from my body. I relaxed, still drained. I watched the handsome ghoul smile at me as I reciprocated his gentle touches, stroking the hairs on his chest. His bright eyes fluttered shut when he leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to my lips.

‘More.’ I asked him when he broke away. Sighing contently, Water rolled me to my back and leaned over me to kiss me more deeply. Hooking a leg over mine, I could feel his dick press against my hip. His tongue danced past my lips.

 

Slowly, we kissed, our tongues sliding together. I heard Omega wandering around the room, probably discarding his last item of clothing. Water touched me, softly, in my hair, my neck. He ran his fingers over my sensitive, hardened nipple.

‘I’ll come inside you tonight.’ He whispered suddenly. I opened my eyes, surprised. His were filled again with mischief. I opened my mouth, not knowing how to reply, but he ran his tongue over my lip and teeth, silencing any words that would have come out. He grinned at me, making me fantastically powerless to him. He whispered dirty things to me as he ran a single finger over my vagina.

‘You are beautiful when you’re speechless. I like your nasty little cunt. Omega will have you fuck me before this night is over.’

 

I gasped, helpless and overstimulated by his touch. I couldn’t reply to him. I couldn’t think.

‘Is that so?’ Omega’s voice was there. Water rolled over to look at him.

‘What if I fuck you first?’ the Aether ghoul grunted low. He threw a bottle of lubricant on the mattress, and was very naked indeed. The grin returned to Water’s lips. They stared at each other as Omega kneeled on the bed again, and slowly crawled over him. He sat on Water’s legs, and I watched the ghoul’s chest under him expand as he inhaled expectantly. The tension between them grew heavier with every breath. It was exciting to watch.

 

Omega slowly leaned over Water, placing a hand next to his head. Then, he grabbed Water’s hair with his other hand. Water closed his eyes in pained delight. Omega pulled his hair roughly, and let his breath run over Water’s face.

‘What if I fuck you first, ghoul?’ He grinded his hips down. Water couldn’t answer. He was silenced by Omega the same way he had silenced me moments ago.

Omega slapped his cheek, grabbed his hair again. He pulled Water’s head back and bit his neck. He hotly licked him from collar bone to ear, making Water whine softly in his grip. The Water ghoul writhed, but Omega gripped him tighter. Water opened his mouth, eyes pressed shut, but made no sound. Omega continued his sweet torture. Hard kisses in Water’s neck, teeth in his ear. Teeth in his collar bone, long licks from his shoulder to his hair line. I watched, breathlessly.

 

Water still made no sound as Omega moved off of him and grabbed his hips to turn him around. He lifted the Water ghoul by his waist, and planted his face between Water’s cheeks. As I saw Omega’s tongue run over his hole, Water gasped as if he remembered how to breathe again, and moaned long and passionately. He hung his head as he leaned on his elbows.

‘Yessss…’ he moaned, reaching around him to press Omega closer to him. Omega’s rings shone as he clawed at Water’s ass. He spat, slapped him, and then bit his right butt cheek hard. Water buried his face in the sheets to muffle his frustrated grunts. I saw a drop of pre-come glimmer on his cock. Biting my lip, I reached for it. I smeared it out with my thumb, grabbing him firmly. Omega winked at me from between Water’s cheeks.

 

I moved my hand, assisting Omega in causing Water’s moaning into the bed. But I wanted him to look at me. It was my turn to run my hand up his neck and into his hair, and ball my hand into a fist. I pulled him up, turned his head. I demanded he watched me stroke his cock.

His eyelids fluttered and his lip quivered. He furrowed his brow, smiled, let the smile fade.

I heard Omega spit on him again. I watched as he pushed two fingers at once to Water’s asshole, and entered slowly.

 

‘Omega!’ Water grunted now. He sounded pleased, as if he was finally getting what he had been asking for.

‘You like having me inside you, don’t you, Water?’ Omega’s voice was a hoarse whisper. ‘Say it!’

‘Ah! I want you inside me!’

Omega pushed deeper, harder. He thrusted his fingers, delighted by the sounds the other made. I pumped my hand on the rhythm of his thrusts. Encouraged by their play, I moved my hand from Water’s hair to Omega. I needed him. He looked so good. So strong and delighted. I caught the back of his neck and drew him in, biting his lower lip as hard as I wanted him to bite mine. He leaned in, perhaps because my hunger for him was unannounced, but he let me. I kissed him hard, despite, or maybe even because of what he had just been doing with his tongue. Remembering Water’s expressions I licked his teeth, I ran my tongue over his. I let go of the other ghoul now, and wrapped my arms around Omega’s wide torso. I hooked my nails in his back and drew them down, I bit into his chest. I listen to him whine as I sucked his nipple.

 

‘Sister…’ Omega demanded, whispering. He pulled his fingers out of Water, and shoved him, making him lie on his back again. Omega looked at me with half-lidded eyes.

‘Fuck him.’

 

My legs were shaking on the demanding vibrato in Omega’s voice when I raised one to put it on Water’s side. Omega took my hips, hand wet from the lubricant. He grabbed Water’s erection and held it still as I hovered over it. He placed his hand on my shoulder to guide me down.

I wished I saw his expression as I slowly sunk onto Water’s cock, but I had my back towards him. Luckily, I had Water. He reached out to me, holding my hands. In his eyes I could see his mind wasn’t clear (who could blame him?) and he gasped, unevenly, full with anticipation. Omega’s hand moved to my hair. He collected it from my shoulders and held it all behind me in a ponytail.

‘Fuck him.’ he whispered again.

 

I sunk down further, until he was inside me completely. I had to steady myself. Water’s hands were no help, so I pinned them down to the mattress. I leaned on his palms, and slowly moved up and down on him.

He bared his teeth, smiling open-mouthed. I could almost feel his breath on my skin.

‘Water.’ I said. He looked at me, waiting for more, but he felt so good inside me. ‘Water.’ I simply said again.

I moved slowly, because the soft strokes of his dick inside me awoke a great fire within me. I teased myself, playing with his body like that. My hair was pulled back in Omega’s hand. His other was on my hip. I could feel his rings against my skin. Suddenly, my hair was pulled hard. I had to lean my head back against Omega’s shoulder, and release Water’s hands.

 

‘Is this how you fuck?’ Omega hissed in my ear. ‘I imagined you’d be more savage with him, Sister.’

‘Savage?’ I heaved. I felt his warm chest against my back. ‘You want savage?’

‘Yes.’ Omega grunted. I placed my hand on Water’s chest.

‘You want savage?’

The Water ghoul didn’t answer with words: I saw a great excitement on him and he clawed at my sides now, bucking his hips.

‘Fuck!’ I cursed.

I leaned on him, fastening our pace. I rode him, I _fucked_ him. I felt him deep inside me, hard and willing and exactly what I needed.

 

I ran my nails over his chest, and he rasped before he exhaled loudly. By now, I knew how he enjoyed pain. I took his nipples between thumb and finger and applied pressure.

‘Sister! Sister, yes!’ he cried. Our skin slapped together when he planted his heels into the mattress and thrusted back into me.

I didn’t know anymore which sounds echoing through the hotel room were his or mine. I took him with great pleasure. His eyes were closed, pink stripes shone on his chest from where my nails had been.

 

Then, both of Omega’s hands were on my shoulders. I was pushed down, and I leaned on my elbows, straddling Water’s head. The men grunted as Omega pushed Water’s legs up. They pressed against my sides. Omega hovered behind us. He pushed his chest against me again, but this time it felt different.

Water gasped loudly, and Omega huffed into my neck as he slowly pushed inside the other ghoul. I tightened my cunt, distracting Water, and he moaned loudly, overcome by pleasure. Within moments, Omega’s breathing in my neck quickened and he pushed me down further as he fucked the ghoul under us. Water was whining, and it was beautiful.

 

I moved, but it was hard to find a pace with Omega’s thrusting behind me. Instead, I resolved to working my hand in Water’s hair and biting his ear. I could tell he would not last long like this, being taken by two people at once. His cock twitched inside me and he had stopped moving back into me. Then Omega’s grip on my shoulders returned. He used me to get a better handle on us and fuck the ghoul harder.

 

Water’s eyes shot open and he looked straight at me. He opened his lips, breathing heavily. Slowly, I slipped two fingers inside his mouth. I moved my hips again, finally finding a pace with Omega’s thrusting. Water looked so helpless. So beautiful and fucked. His bright eyes rolled into the backs of their sockets and he bit down on my fingers. He moaned loudly, writhing in the sheets as his climax took him.

 

‘Water!’ Omega’s voice was loud now, and a lot more needy that I heard him before. As I could still feel Water come inside me, Omega pressed me down further, lifting Water’s legs to his shoulders. I worked a hand between Water and me, knowing there was another orgasm for me there. Omega hooked his chin in my shoulder, his breath hot in my ear. Concentrating on that, and the slapping sounds of Omega’s hips and Water’s ass, and the way the ghoul under us looked, spent and used, I felt a quick build-up in me. A hot, sudden rage, a contraction in my entire being. Omega reached his orgasm precisely when I did, and we gasped and grunted, moaned and shook as he dove a claw into the flesh of my hip.

 

‘Ah!’ he roared, thrusting again, making Water whine, exhausted. ‘Ah!’ he thrusted again. His voice was rough and loud in this space we had claimed.

His wet forehead landed on my shoulder. When he pulled away from us, his warm and sweaty body was rapidly replaced by cold air. Shivering, I lifted myself off the Water ghoul. It was my turn now to caress his cheek and look for him in his clouded eyes.

‘Good?’ I whispered. He grabbed his dick and shivered too.

‘Good.’ He said. Omega joined us, lying next to him and hooking a leg over his leg.

‘Good.’ He mumbled again, as Omega pressed a kiss to his temple.


End file.
